


A Question of Taste

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I was inspired by a LOT of pug themed Christmas decor at the store, M/M, So I just had to write this, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: When he took a sip of the tea Eggsy made him from a mug shaped like a pug's head, Harry debated if they needed to have a serious talk.





	

Having left Eggsy mostly in charge of decorating their home for Christmas, Harry concentrated on his work so that he could duck out of Kingsman with plenty of time to fulfill a weekend of Christmas preparations with his beloved.

“Darling, are you here?” Harry asked as he toed out of his oxfords and shrugged off his heavy coat. He left his keys on the small tray by the door.

Except instead of a tasteful silver, this tray is white porcelain and has a pug wearing an elf costume grinning up at Harry. “Huh,” Harry said as he examined the piece. Well, Eggsy had said he was going to pick up some more things to decorate with.

Hearing soft music coming from the dining room, Harry followed it to find Eggsy wearing headphones and singing along to some contemporary Christmas song as he hung a row of homemade snowflakes on the credenza.

Harry smiled to take in the scene. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was more miraculous: that he'd survived a bullet to the head or that this stunning man loved Harry.

“Hey babes,” Eggsy said, having noticed Harry in his musings and gotten rid of the headphones. He came closer to give Harry a sweet kiss. “I meant to make dinner, but got distracted. You wanna order some takeaway?”

Harry gave Eggsy another kiss because kissing the young man was his favourite thing to do and Christmas was a time of indulgence. “Of course. Italian?”

“Giovanni's?” Eggsy grinned, all sweet and hopeful.

“As you wish,” Harry replied with another kiss to Eggsy's lips.

“I truly love you back,” Eggsy winked. “Phone's by the couch. Was asking Mum how to make cranberry strands. Couldn't remember if you was supposed to cook the berries or do them raw.”

Harry hummed as he wandered to the parlor. “Raw, I think. It has been quite a while since I last made a cranberry garland.”

Eggsy had put the music he'd been listening to into the iPod dock so they could both listen. “Me too. 'S why I had to call Mum. Fresh is best, apparently. Frozen is too mushy.”

“We'll pick some up tomorrow morning from the market,” Harry said as he leaned over to grab the phone. He balanced himself on a bright red pillow, noticing the pug in a Christmas sweater sewn onto it as he pulled back. “Oh. Well, JB will feel at home when Daisy brings him over for Christmas dinner.” With that, he dialed the phone with one hand and began to make a mental list of what else they'd need at the market.

“Dinner is ordered,” Harry announced as Eggsy crossed behind him to set something down on the coffee table. “I even got you tiramisu.”

“Someone wants to get shagged tonight,” Eggsy laughed. “It ain't even Christmas for a few days yet.”

Harry slipped his arms around Eggsy and just held on, breathing in the young man's faint shampoo and slightly sweaty scent from a day decorating a warm house. “Think of it as an advent calendar. Treats for the days leading up to Christmas. Tonight it's tiramisu and a rim job that will have you begging me to fill you.”

Eggsy's breath caught. “Happy fucking Christmas to me then.”

 

The next morning, Harry was served oatmeal in a bowl with a prancing line of pugs in red sweaters on it. The napkins have the same elf pug from the tray in the hall. When he took a sip of the tea Eggsy made him from a mug shaped like a pug's head, Harry debated if they needed to have a serious talk.

“So,” Harry said, lifting the now empty bowl. “I see you've rather chosen a theme for the decorations.”

Eggsy, still topless and sated from their good morning round, smiled slow and lazy. “Yeah, saw them at the store. Don't they look like JB? Only he'd never let me dress him up proper. Stubborn little git.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like you've tried it.”

“He would have been an adorable pumpkin,” Eggsy blushed and continued washing the breakfast dishes. He turned back around with his trademark cheeky grin. “I didn't choose the pug life, Harry. The pug life chose me.”

“Actually, you chose the pug thinking it was a bulldog. Roxanne told me,” Harry said, taking the washed dishes and drying them with a tea towel featuring yet another festive pug.

Eggsy pursed his lips. “Traitor. You and her.”

“Yes dear,” Harry responded, his own cheeky grin firmly in place.

 

After a trip to the market to begin gathering ingredients for Christmas dinner before the shops were sold out, Harry had suggested Eggsy go take a long, hot, thorough bath after lunch.

When his beloved obeyed, Harry put on his glasses and rang Merlin.

“What is our illustrious Arthur brooding about this fair day?” The quartermaster answered. “Which some of us are still spending at work, mind you.”

“I went to a police station to repay an old debt, picked up a beautiful, brilliant boy and now I'm drinking tea from a pug's head. I'm reevaluating my life choices to figure out how this occurred.”

“You didn't listen to me when I suggested that perhaps dating Eggsy would lead to nonsense of this sort.”

Harry frowned. “Merlin, you all but locked Eggsy and myself into a small room to get us to divulge our feelings. You and our Lancelot meddled for months. At no point did you suggest that my being with Eggsy was remotely a bad idea. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“It was after you idiots began dating. You probably didn't hear me because Eggsy had just walked into the room in his mission suit and you hadn't finished mentally undressing him yet,” Merlin answered, words accompanied by the quiet beeps of his computer station. “Now, you drank tea from a pug's head?”

“A mug shaped like one, yes,” Harry looked towards the stairs Eggsy had disappeared up. “He seems to have bought every pug-themed Christmas decoration he could find. One or two, of course, is fine. An eclectic touch. But every day there's a new item and it's disrupting the elegance of my home with their gaudiness.”

Merlin said nothing.

“I know your opinions of my home décor, but I promise you they are quite garish. It's a question of taste.”

Merlin said nothing with even more judgment.

Harry sighed. “I regret this call immensely.”

“You have no room to speak on garishness, Harry,” Merlin said at last. “You are fascinated by taxidermy and spend a truly obscene amount of money on that insect collection of yours.” The beeps stopped, which signaled a nigh unprecedented cession in work as Merlin continued. “It will all be gone by Epiphany. Let your boy be happy or so help me, I will give you busy work like a naughty child.” The computer sounds returned. “Also, if you are just now realizing that his taste is just as questionable as yours you should be ashamed to call yourself a Kingsman agent.” Merlin hung up.

Harry put down his glasses and looked around his home. The last Christmas he'd decorated for (as the year previous he'd been in a coma) had been a rather sparse job, having only gotten one box down from the attic before he'd been too busy to even notice the holiday.

Yes, there were far too many pugs in festive outfits on far too many objects in the place, but now that it was Eggsy's home as well, it was warmer than it'd been. Cozier and brighter and yes, it was less tidy than it had been. Some of Harry's framed insects and random collection of art had been boxed away to make room for photographs that Eggsy printed off his phone and little Daisy's drawings.

This was now their home and Harry would accept all the dog decorations Eggsy wanted to bring home if it meant he got to be the one Eggsy brought things home to.

Though when a scrubbed pink Eggsy stepped into the bedroom in a pug onesie, Harry seriously reconsidered that opinion. Instead he just stripped it off the young man and if Harry happened to nudge it under the bed, that could easily be mistaken for the heat of the moment.


End file.
